Dr Zed's Skill Trees
by xmercykiller
Summary: This one is just like Tiny Tina's except Dr. Zed


Dr. Zed's Skill Trees

Action Skill

Insta-surgery: Dr. Zed stabs himself with a syringe. The syringe temporarily gives you animal DNA, starting with granting you skag legs, which allow you to pounce (jump) on an enemy and deal 200% melee damage. Lasts 30 seconds, Cooldown 2 minutes

Tree one - No License Needed

Tier one

Gravity (5 points) - Your skag pounce deals even more damage. +20% of melee damage with pounce per point.

Imbued (5 points) – Your skag legs are imbued with the element that last damaged you and have a chance to effect enemies, if no element default to explosive. +20% chance to effect per point.

Tier two

Web shot (1 point) – During insta-surgery grants you a spiderant abdomen and replaces grenades with a ball of web that blinds enemies and sends them running around in panic.

Flammable (4 points) – Every web shot has a chance to deal fire damage. +10% chance per point.

Reserves (5 points) – Increases the maximum number of grenades. +1 grenade per point.

Tier three

Varkid pod (5 points) – Increases your level for the duration of insta-surgery, but also shortens the duration of the action skill. +1 level and -10% duration per point.

Charge (5 points) – Increases movement speed. +10% speed per point.

Animal instincts (5 point) – Increases all damage dealt while in insta-surgery. +20% damage per point.

Tier four

Brick's favorite (1 point) – During insta-surgery gives you a set of bullymongs arms and replaces gunshots with rapid melee attacks. Pull either trigger to punch with a bullymong's arm.

Lightning speed (4 points) – Every punch thrown with the bullymong arms has a chance to spark a lightning bolt that strikes a nearby enemy. +5% chance per point

Tier five

Cthulhu (5 points) – During insta-surgery thresher tentacles shoot out of your back and whip at enemies automatically. +1 tentacle per point

Tier six

Icarus (1 point) – Action skill augmentation. Sprout the wings of Mothrakk, take flight, swoop down on your enemies and knock them all back with a giant gust of wind.

Tree two – Brothers grimm

Tier one

Headshots only (5 points) – Increases maximum health but decreases shield capacity. +6% maximum health and -5% shield capacity per point.

Undead strength (5 points) – Increases melee damage. +20% per point.

Tier two

Hunger (5 points) – Taking damage adds a stack of Hunger, each stack increases movement speed and chance to get an instant melee kill by devouring your enemy. Maximum stacks 100. +0.2% movement speed and +0.2% instant melee kill chance per stack per point. Starts decaying 5 seconds without taking damage at 1 stack per second.

Infect (5 points) – Each instant kill has a chance to zombify the victim and raise them from the dead to fight for you until they die. +5% chance per point

Tier three

Wereskags (4 points) – When insta-surgery is activated, Wereskags come to help you fight for the duration of the action skill. +1 wereskag per point, each named as in the zombie add-on for the first game.

Four elements (4 points) – Grants each wereskag one element to control, in order of fire, shock, corrosion, and explosive. + 1 elemental skag per point.

Corpse eaters (5 points) – A swarm of corpse eaters is always around you and deals constant damage to enemies as long as you are close to them. +5% damage of current gun done to enemies from corpse eaters per point per second.

Tier four

Undead march (1 point) – Replaces fight for your life mode with Undead March. Instead of dying, you summon a horde of flesh eating monsters. If they manage to gather enough life force (by dealing damage equal to 30% of your maximum health) before time runs out, you earn a second wind. 5 zombies

Braaaaains (5 points) – Adds zombies to your Undead march. +1 zombie per point.

Tier five

Decay (1 point) – Grants immunity to corrosion.

Tier six

Undead Ned (1 point) – If your zombies don't manage to earn you a second wind and you die, Undead Ned is summoned to fight with you for 2 minutes after your death.

Tree three - Tetanus

Tier one

Heal please (5 points) – Regenerate life constantly. +1% of maximum health per point per second.

Quick recovery (5 points) – Reduces Cooldown time. -10% Cooldown time per point.

Tier two

I'm all you got (5 points) – When insta-surgery is activated, you shoot a syringe at all allies at one that instantly heals them. +10% health per syringe per point.

Resilient (5 points) – Increased damage resistance. +2% damage resistance per point

Tier three

Organ donor (5 points) – Instantly revive a downed teammate in exchange for some of your own health, starting with 50% of maximum health. -5% health exchange per point.

Stalker DNA (1 point) – You are invisible for the duration of insta-surgery as long as your shield is not fully drained.

What doesn't kill you… (5 points) – Increased maximum health. +5% maximum health per point.

Tier four

Crystal Flesh (1 point) – Grants immunity to all elements for the duration of insta-surgery.

Selective chemicals (5 points) – All bullets are changed to mini syringes that shoot poison at enemies and damages them over time, but medicine at allies that heals them over time. +0.05% of health given or taken per point per second.

Tier five

DNA accepted (5 points) – Increases duration of insta-surgery. +20% duration per point.

Tier six

Cursed (1 point) – When insta-surgery is activated while looking down your sights, the syringe is instead shot at the nearest enemy, turning them into a Wereskag who attacks anything it sees.


End file.
